Parkbench
by Awesome as Annabeth
Summary: Lilly and Nico have one thing in common: They hate Drama. So when they have to play a game called 'Parkbench', what will Lilly do? NO ROMANCE, a bit of revenge at the end, and a one-shot. Based on a true story. Requested by ArtemisApollo97. One of the Genres is Drama because of the acting. Read and Review! I hope you enjoy the story! Rated 'K' because I said so. :P
1. The True Power of Speech

**Hey guys! This story is a substitute to my 'former' story 'Drama Partners'. It's former because I deleted it. Sorry if you haven't read it! But this is a one-shot of true improv fails. Enjoy! Requested by ArtemisApollo97. Better thank her! **

* * *

Lilly's POV 

"Okay class, we're going to play a game called Park Bench. One person is going to sit on a chair, while the other person is going try to make the person leave the chair. Who wants to go first?"

I groan softly, praying I don't have to act with anyone. Amber Kimberly and Gale Forewes went first. Amber started to sing really high pitched, and soon Gale ran from the chair, trying to soothe his ears. I start to laugh, and I'm not the only one. The game's an exellent source of entertainment, and soon my teacher calls my name.

"Okay, Lilly, how about you try to get Nico off the chair?"

I try not to grumble. I have to act with Nico di Angelo, the weirdo of the class. Maybe even the school. **(A/N: Nico is not a weirdo. But Lilly doesn't know that he's a demigod. Yes, there are demigods. One demigod, the rest are mortals. Deal with it.)**

"Okay. Let's go Nico." He sits down, and I'm trying to think of a way to get him off the chair. Then I get an idea. I skip towards Nico, and unleash my power of speech.

"HiNicowhat'supIknowit'sreallygoodbecausetheskyisblueandhaveyounoticedthattheskyisbluerthanyesterdayit'struebecausetheskyislighterthanyesterdayandwhydoyouthinkpeopledieIthinkpeoplediebecauseyouprobablylookatthemI'mkiddingsheeshyouhavetolightenupbutseriouslywhydoyouthinkpeopledieIdon'tthinkit'sniceatallbutthenagainifpeopleneverdiedwewould'vebeenstarvinginpainand-"

Nico takes a deep breath, but still doesn't budge. I keep talking at top speed, and he looks uncomfortable.

"MyfavouritecolourisblueandwhatisyoursIdon'tthinkanyoneknowsbutweallwouldn'tbesurprisedifitwasblackbutthenagainitcouldbeyellowisityellowit'sprobablynotbutwhateverit'safreecountryandareyouafaraidofzombiescauseIknowawholelotofpeoplewhoarereallyscaredofzombiescausetheydisobeyedtheirparentsandwatchedreallyscaryapocalypsesandnowhaveaphobiaofzombiessoanswermedoyouhaveaphobiaofzombiesorareyouonekiddingyoureallyhavetolightenupsodoyourememberwhenyouaccidentallyfelldownthestairsitwassofunnybutthenagainyougothurtsowestoppedlaughingbutbynowyoushouldbeoveritrightnowwhatIdon'tunderstandiswhyyouaren'tgettingup-"

"If I leave, will you shu-, I mean will you be quiet?"

"OfcourseIwillbecausethat'sthewholereasonwhyI'm-"

"I'M LEAVING!" Nico gets up, and quickly sits back down in his seat.

"So Nico, you wanna try to make Lilly get out of the chair?" He smiles evilly, and I involuntarily take a small step back.

"With pleasure." He motions for me to sit, and I do. I sit down, wondering what he's gonna do. But all I know that it's not going to be the best thing in the world.

* * *

**So how was that? The game is a real game, and it's really fun to do during Drama! So, did you like it? This is a one-shot, but if I get enough people to review saying they want another chapter, I'll make another chapter on Nico's revenge! This is based on a true story. I had to play this game with the cast for our play, and there's this gy who looks kinda like Nico (ish) and he had to make me get out of the chair. It was really fun, and I highly recommend it. When your parents ask you where you got this game, say "A random awesome girl who I don't know showed me this game." Kay, bye. :D :D I'm considering doing a second chapter, but I'll need 10 reviews. Then I MIGHT do one. :P**


	2. Should I, Or Should I Not?

**Hi guys! So I've been getting a LOT of reviews (okay, maybe 6 or 7) saying they want a part two. Which is AWESOME! I'm glad you like it and all, and there's good news: The Nico look alike (since this was based on a true story) DID do something to get me off the chair. But now the problem is that Nico WOULDN'T do that. I know, lame excuse, but if I did it, he'd seem a bit OOC. NOT GOOD. But if you want that next chapter, you'll have to deal with an OOC Nico. What do you think?**

**REVIEW!**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that,**

**Awesome as Annabeth **

**:D :D :D**

**So, now I'm bored. QUESTION TIME! **

**#1: Do you know anyone on Fanfiction? If so, what's their username? I'll give you my friend: NancyDrew181.**

**#2: Have you played Slender? If not, DON'T.**

**#3: Do you like the song Selfie? If you haven't heard it, DON'T LISTEN TO IT. I swear I lose brain cells when I hear it.**

**#4: What's your favourite colour? Mine's blue! :D**


End file.
